Naruto: A New Beginning
by cutelilrockpyscho
Summary: Two rival ninjas, whose families are friend with each other, hate each other, but are expected to get along. When they have to go on a mission alone, they finally learn something they didn't know before. It is written in the form of their journals. R
1. Prologue

It all began with Orochimaru's demise all those years ago. Two saviors rose from the destruction that Orochimaru had caused, and were declared heroes. The first was Uzamaki Naruto and the other was Uchiha Sasuke, who everyone had thought was on Orochimaru's side, but Naruto _finally_ knocked some sense into him.

Well after that war, there was a time of great peace, in which the heroes were married, had children, and lived relatively peaceful lives, each of them rebuilding the village in their own way.

Naruto finally achieved his dream of being Hokage and Hyuuga Hinata got her dream of being with Naruto. They were married and they had one child, and one was enough. That child's name is Uzamaki Hyuuga Saru. He is named for the late Sarutobi, the 3rd Hokage, who Naruto felt he needed to honor with naming his child after him, which turned out to be an interesting idea, because the boy took to the name 'monkey' quickly. He turned out to look a lot like his father in most respects, even the whiskers, but got the Byakagun of his mother's family. He is now 16 and is in line to be the first blonde head of Hyuuga, which he finds to be a source of inspiration to be always improving. He also has his mother's certain shyness around certain people, but is always open to arguing for something he believes in.

Sasuke started to rebuild his clan, with his new wife, the new Mrs. Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura. They had three children, all girls. The oldest's name is Uchiha Yuri, named after a flower like her mother. She was born on the same exact day as Saru and since they were aware of it, they have always been rivals. She is an even mixture of her mother and father, brooding and dark one minute, angry or crying the next, especially around Saru. She got her Sharingan around the age of 8 and has been training to control it ever since.

Now these two children grew up around each other, nearly every day were they together, but not by their own free will. They were babysat when their parents were out on missions, or when they were old enough, spent all their time at the academy. Yuri is, and always has been very serious about her training. She is normally trained, privately, by Kakashi. And in this way she has been able to improve her Sharingan many fold in her short life. Saru on the other hand, is a little more light hearted and takes his training seriously, in his own way. The only time he is really serious about training is when he is training with his mother's side of the family, so he can become the strongest Hyuuga so his grandfather will recognize his strength and accept him as a Hyuuga.

Now this story begins right after these two children become Jounin, both at the same time, which to them is a nuisance. They have had to spend too much time together and they compete constantly, especially since they are from opposing clans. And their first mission as Jounin is together and both of them have their objections.


	2. Saru Day One

**Saru - Day One**

I feel like breaking something, doing some hard training, anything to get my frustration out over what I just found out. I have to go on a mission with that Yuri. Why! Everyone knows we're rivals. So what if our families are friends? That makes it all that much worse and besides we're from rival clans as well.

I almost want to go to my father and refuse the mission but I know that I can't. Even as the son of the Hokage, I can't. Man, I have no focus, my mind keeps going back to that Yuri and to how it's always been since between me and her, ever since we were little.

The first memory I have of her is me playing some crazy trick on her, like I always have done, even now. And almost every time she falls for it. The very first trick I can remember was one my father taught me, one he pulled on Kakashi-sensei when he was first a Genin. That girl and I were being babysat by Mom because Dad, Sakura and Sasuke were on a mission somewhere. But yea, I put, I think it was, a wooden building block, one of my favorite toys I messed with when I was younger. Well I put it up on top of the door, and lo and behold, she walked through the door and the block fell on her head. I think she broke the block afterwards but that doesn't matter.

I still can't understand why in the world Dad would set me up on a mission with HER. Oh and by the way, she is the oldest daughter of Sasuke and Sakura, the heir to the Uchiha clan. And I am the son of the great Uzamaki Naruto, the 6th Hokage, and Hyuuga Hinata. I am to be the first blonde-haired head of Hyuuga! So yea, we have the opposing bloodlines, me with the Byakugan and she with the Sharingan. I can see why we make a good ninja team, since we were on the same team it seems forever now, but we don't get along! We didn't get along ever! Not in pre-Academy times, not at the Academy, not as Genin, not as Chuunin, and now, not as Jounin.

I'm ranting aren't I? Yea... so what? That girl infuriates me. She is the only girl I don't get nervous around, because I despise her so, and her Sharingan scares me a bit really, but I could stop it easily with my Byakugan, but she is too good at dodging. Damn her and her Sharingan!

I mean, she just frustrates me. I seriously should go get some training done while I still have all this energy. I guess I'll go see if Neji-nii is around.


	3. Yuri Day One

**Yuri - Day One**

I can't believe this I really can't. How did I get paired on a two man team with him? Saru Uzumaki, that lazy good for nothing, only a jounin because his father is the hokage, jerk. Just because mom and dad are friends with Hokage-sama and Hinata-sama, they expect me to be friends with their son. I just know they have something to do with this.They're always trying to get us to get along. My father keeps telling me that "Me and Naruto hated each other at first too, but we are now best friends." Ugh I am so sick of hearing that story.

Well if you want to know why I hate him there are many reasons and stories backing up my feelings. When we were children we were always made to play together when our parents got together to talk about, oh I don't know the good old days or something, well whenever we were at my house he broke my toys, and whenever we were at his house he pulled my hair whenever he lost at a game (which was often, if not all the time) You know, that's probably why I have my hair short like my mom's. I actually look a lot like her accept my hair is black like my dads. Ugh then at the academy he was even worse, always playing pranks on me there are just too many to count. Then when we were put on the same team after we graduated and he finally started to train his byakugan seriously (when I had been training my sharingan years before) he found looking through my clothes a very good way to train, and Shikamaru-sensei was no help in getting him to stop. But just this year he made jounin the same time as me we even had to have a party together. I thought Dad would finally be proud of me, he has 3 daughters and I know he always wanted a son. But no, stupid Saru had to become a jounin at the same age as me, 15. Just when I finally though I could do something impressive that good for nothing has to do it too. And I know he just got it because his father is the Hokage. Well I have to go and find out what this mission is from Hokage-sama, guh I'm just dreading seeing that blonde freak though. (Saru, not his father).


End file.
